


I’m free at last

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bargain has been struck and part of the price is about to be paid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m free at last

_“Why?”_ Optimus whispered his question to the uncaring walls of the prison elevator, testing to see if asking out loud would give him some insight that wondering all dark cycle had not. 

They were on the brink of a new war, with barely a vorn since the Decepticons had been defeated and subdued. The enemy did not come from within this time, but from without… so strange, so frightening. Techno-organics that thought pure organics and pure techno creatures should all bow down to their perfection. 

Quintessons, from the Galaxy humans called Andromeda and Cybertron’s astronomers called ‘YU-25896’, they called their home Quentessa and it referred both to the galaxy and all planets within. A hive minded race that controlled modified ‘lesser’ races like a child playing with deadly dangerous dolls. 

Why had he been ordered to go and see Megatron when his skills were better used elsewhere? They were at war! Much as he hated to admit it they could have used the former warlord now, on their side against this new enemy… 

Laughable, but Primus! He wished there was some way to get the mech to listen to reason, to fight for Cybertron, if not for the Autobots. History had shown all too clearly that the Decepticon had all the skills needed to lead an army, all the cunning to fight forces much greater than his own… it was only pure luck and immense ingenuity that had won the war for the Autobots then, and he was still not sure what had prevented a second civil war. 

And now the second war had come anyway. 

While he was sent here another colony was under attack, the Elite guard trying desperately to protect it. So far three colonies had fallen, two had been successfully defended, for now, and they had no clear picture of how many mechs and femmes had been lost. 

The elevator doors opened and he walked though, trying to ignore how his vents hitched. Schooling his expression into a neutral one, he walked past empty cell after empty cell until he came to the only active one in the entire ward. 

In it Megatron kneeled, a pose that took nothing from him. He still looked tall and regal, hands hidden behind his back, shackled there for who knew how long. Legs bent under him so that he was forced to rest on his knee joints and pedetips… how could he look so calm? Almost serene, if that word could ever be used about him.

Even his optics looked calm. Calm, but still as red as the blood of a human… fierce and alive even in calm. 

Palming the cell off line, he stepped in, a soft soundless huff leaving his vents. 

“Megatr~krr…” vocals dying, optics widening in surprise, but not actual fear though he did not know why, he slammed a hand against warm grey armor, the other grasping behind him as if he could find something to fight with. 

He had not even seen him move!

And then the hand relaxed a little, his other hand joining the first in pushing, tying to push, himself away from Megatron’s still kneeling chassis. 

“What?...Where are the chains? How could you…” his vocalizer crackled and offlined for a moment.

“Your own council, little Prime. I'm free at last! But don't be afraid, I will not hurt you... not this time at least. I just need you to listen,” there was an odd purr in the deep voice, something he had never heard before. Not in their battles, not in the recordings of the past, not… no, one time… on Earth when they had finished the space bridged and… 

“The Quintessons are invading, they have taken three colonies and have already used warped Cybertronians against the colonies saved. They will take more and they will grow stronger, Cybertron has no army to speak of, the Elite Guard has never trained to battle aliens… unlike warbuilds, unlike Decepticons. Your council needs me, I struck a bargain. My title is Lord High Protector of Cybertron, little Prime,” Optimus made a sound, even he was not sure what it was but he could see, intimately close, how Megatron’s thin but full dermas stretched in a smirk. “And I demanded a mate-to-be, one who was worthy of carrying Decepticon offspring… my offspring.” 

“…” 

“They gave you up so easily, the heir apparent… a leash on me they thought. And maybe you will be, but not like they think. Or will you be their lackey, Optimus? They sent you here without warning, on my… _request_ , needing my services more than your life, more than your freedom,” insidious, warm, soft… that whisper was dangerous! And the words themselves… 

“When you found the All Spark you asked for help, they did not come… On Earth you asked for help and what did they send? And now… now your are mine, if I killed you they would still make me Lord High Protector and you would be honored as killed in battle,” insidious… and at least somewhat true. Not all the councilors were as he had naively thought; history had taught him that there had been a reason for the Decepticon rebellion. Experience had taught him that the reason had been about personal gain. Not on the part of the Decepticons but on the part of the then councilors… some of them.

“Don’t!” he did not want to hear it, not now… not ever. He did not want to believe, because he did believe… he knew it was all true. Had he not a moment ago felt sadness that they did not have access to the wealth of information that were the collected experience of the Decepticon army. Had he not been regretting that Megatron was not on his side… at his side?

Optimus was no fool, but he was only too glad to try and fool himself. It had never been the strapping, handsome Ultra Magnus his gaze had fallen upon on the history vids. It had never been his speeches he listened to oh so avidly late into the dark cycle… and he feared those facts!

“Don’t? Don’t tell you that your council is still corrupt… don’t tell you how much I desire to steal kisses from your sweet dermas? Don’t save Cybertron from these invaders?...” so close, the thin dermas brushing his own with every word now. 

“Don’t… what?” he initiated the kiss, he wished he could lie and say it was Megatron who forced it upon him! But no, it was all him even the deepening of it… he was the first to slip his glossa into the warmth of Megatron’s mouth, to explore and caress. And he gave up advantage so very easily when Megatron decided it was his turn to play… 

“Don’t make me doubt…” it was whimpered against Megatron’s dermas, a weak and all too late defense against the words that had cut his self-delusions to pieces. Too late, too little… 

“My poor little Prime… it is too late for that, you are mine and I will not have you blind yourself any longer,” as if he could. But that did not matter anymore, with the truth there all stark and naked… raw with already numbing pain. he had been frozen for so long, caught behind the things he did not want to see. 

Optimus did not fight the Decepticon when warm dermas traveled down along his jaw guard and onto his neck. All he did was moan as he was laid out on the cell floor, hot kisses trailing along his chest seam, ever downwards, over his abdominal and ended up at his open panel. 

His cry was not one of protest when Megatron drew his erect spike into his mouth and sucked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [I’m free at last](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/I-m-free-at-last-297892800)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
